


Moira and McCree's chemistry

by MyNameIsNotJoel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Domination, F/M, F/M penetration, Femdom, Foreplay, Maledom, NSFW, Vaginal Sex, bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsNotJoel/pseuds/MyNameIsNotJoel
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy job. A simple one-man extraction mission for Jesse McCree, yet it went awry, he was nearly shot dead. Back at the base, he was sent to get a medical examination by Moira O'Deorain, much to his dismay. It turns out Moira had interests in other experiments as well.





	Moira and McCree's chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THSentry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=THSentry).



Bullets whizzed past his face. He saw the flashes, heard the deafening bangs, smelled the faint but familiar smell of gunpowder. McCree still saw all of it, even though he closed his eyes. He was hastily put on a bed inside the emergency escape dropship. The slight humming of the engines did nothing to disguise the pain. His head pounded whenever he opened his eyes. He saw paramedics surrounding him, looking down, feverishly working away. Come to think of it, the pain only seemed to be getting worse, the longer he was in the ship. He groaned. They wouldn’t even let him have his cigar. 

It was supposed to be a simple, one-man mission. It’s what Blackwatch was best at, and McCree was deemed the best man for the job. Go in, capture an arms-dealer and be extracted, quickly and painlessly. But it wasn’t quick, nor painless. They seemed to know he was coming, they were prepared. Something was wrong about the entire thing. Before he knew it, about a dozen guns were pointed in his direction, and he was forced to abandon the mission. He realized all too well that he barely escaped with his life, but he wasn’t a quitter, he wouldn’t give up like this. 

Despite his pounding headache, the unmistakable pain of a bullet lodged into his shoulder, McCree pushed himself up, groaning. “S-sir, you shouldn’t-” one of the medics stammered before being interrupted: “Blow off.” There he sat up, refusing to acknowledge that he was in pain, while the medics did their best to stop the bleeding.

When the dropship landed, he begrudgingly had to ask for some help to stand up, but he managed to walk out on his own accord. He almost had to push away the annoying medic so that he could walk. Outside, he saw his commander, Reyes, sporting his disapproving look Jesse recognized all too well. Jesse limped to the commander, holding his shoulder in one hand. Reyes almost stood completely still, waiting for McCree to reach him. They stared at each other for what felt like ages. Finally, McCree broke, and started: “Sorry, commander.” “For what?” “For… for failing the mission, not capturing the dealer…” Reyes looked at him for a while. McCree’s face was covered in his own blood. He almost looked like a hurt puppy. “You need medical attention.” “Commander, I’m fine-” “Don’t give me that attitude, have you looked at yourself in a mirror!?” Reyes barked. The way Reyes lost his cool caught McCree off guard and he stared at the ground. “I’ll visit Dr. Ziegler’s office right away, sir.” he said with a sad grimace. “Negative, Ziegler is currently in Egypt, aiding the victims of another Omnic attack.” McCree looked up, slightly shocked, “Then who-?” “Moira O’Deorain.” the commander stated matter of factly. “Moira!?” McCree blurted out, “She’s a scientist, not a doctor!” “Watch your attitude, boy. She’s a medical researcher, she can help you and you’ll visit her right now.” the commander ordered with a stern but assertive voice. Jesse recognized when the commander was done with him and scowled, limping past him, disappearing into the catacombs of the base. 

Every step gave him time to think of another reason why he didn’t like Moira. Nonetheless, he made his way through the familiar steel corridors, fluorescent lights leading his way. He was sure he was leaving a trail of blood, despite the improvised bandages. He finally found himself in front of the door brandishing Dr. O’Deorain’s name next to it. He took a deep breath and pushed the button to open it. 

Inside, Moira sat at a metal table with a tray with some spilled liquid on it. She was wearing a simple lab coat and a pair of protective glasses. She audibly sighed. “Might it have occurred to you that I just might be busy?” she said with her trademark sarcastic tone while removing the goggles. McCree thought the air inside smelled slightly sweet, not something he expected from Moira, nor her sterile lab environment. He gingerly stepped inside, deciding not to challenge her remark, this time. “Commander sent me, I’m gonna need to be patched up, he says.” he tried to say in the most normal sounding drawl he could muster. Curiously, Moira turned around and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the state McCree seemed to be in. “You seem to have gotten yourself in a mess, look at you!” she said. “Where have I heard that before...” McCree sarcastically remarked. He started to wobble on his legs, his knees not behaving like McCree wanted. Moira shot up and rushed to him, supporting him in her arms before he toppled over. Moira hastily guided him to a medical table, having him sit down on top of it. 

She took a few moments to look at him from top to bottom. “This requires further inspection” she said, “take off your clothes. “What?” McCree asked, perplexed. Moira shot a disappointed eye up at McCree, “Do you honestly think I can make a medical analysis of your wounds while you are fully clothed?” “Uh, no, jus’...” McCree stammered, “You took me by surprise, doc.” Moira rolled her eyes while McCree awkwardly tried to take off his shirt, groaning and yelping as pain surged through his body thanks to certain movements. Moira’s eyes glided over his skin. She reached out and gently touched his chest. Her hands were cold. “Tell me when you feel pain” she almost whispered while kneading his skin. McCree never noticed before, but her fiery red hair was striking. He couldn’t help to notice how cute she looked when her differently colored eyes would inquisitively dart upward from time to time. “Agh-” he yelped when a shock of pain emanated from his shoulder, his reaction only earning a simple “Noted.” from the scientist. McCree had to admit to himself, her examination felt quite nice on his skin. It had been a while since he had felt a gentle touch. Was he imagining things or was her own breathing getting slightly heavier? “Are you feeling alright, doctor?” McCree inquired. Moira seemed to snap out of her trance, looking up at McCree with a slight blush on her face, “Yes, yes, whatever do you mean?” McCree twitched again when Moira hit another painful spot.

“Alright,” Moira started as she distanced herself from the cowboy, placing her hands behind her back, “Several minor lacerations, a minor fracture, muscle tears and a gunshot wound. It is highly likely that you’ve absorbed some shrapnel as well.” McCree looked down in thought for a moment. “That don’t sound too good, doctor. How long will I need to recover?” “Not long, if I can give you the proper treatment” Moira said, holding one proud finger in the air. She turned on her heel and made her way to one of her cabinets, looking for something in it. “Wait- what do you mean, ‘if’?” McCree protested. “Oh don’t work yourself up, I’ve got just the thing for you…” she soothed as she finally grabbed a syringe from the cabinet, filled with a mysterious iridescent yellow liquid. “... you kiddin’ me?” McCree mumbled, “I’m sittin’ here with a bullet in me and you wanna give me a shot?” Moira approached with elegant steps and when she reached McCree once again, she put the fingertips of her left hand on McCree’s bare chest, gently pushing him backwards. Stunned, McCree complied with the motion and ever so slowly started lying down on the table. “Uh.. doc?” he stammered. “Stop your questions and just let me work…” A cheeky little blush couldn’t help but appear on McCree’s face.

When he finally laid down on the table, Moira climbed on top of the table, on top of McCree, straddling him. McCree suspected this wasn’t a normal procedure for a doctor. For the first time in a while, McCree thought he caught a slight smirk appear on the corners of Moira’s mouth. She leaned forward a bit and she ran her hand across the bullet wound, making McCree wince a little. She brought the syringe close to the wound. McCree gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He only felt a faint burning sensation around the wound, and cautiously, he opened his eyes and looked to his own shoulder. Moira seemed to be dripping some of the liquid just on his wound, which seemed to be rapidly closing. “The hell?” he asked, astonished. “Good as new” Moira replied, satisfied with her work. “What about the bullet?” “Disintegrated, your muscle mass has been restored. The power of science.” Moira giggled. 

Having Moira this close to him made McCree notice how sweet she smelled. He had to admit that her straddling him like this wasn’t a sight for sore eyes either. Like this, it wouldn’t take very much imagination to imagine how she could just do with him as she wanted. He felt his pants get noticeably tighter as he imagined what she would be capable of doing right now. Moira looked down at him, smirk on her face. McCree was blushing violently by now, despite himself not knowing how he looked now. Moira leant forward again and brushed a lock of hair away from his face and looked in his eyes. “You feel it too, don’t you?” “H-huh?” McCree blubbered. “Heightened heart rate, clouded judgement, heightened … libido.” She seemed to ever so slightly move her hips back and forth in anticipation. “What’re you talking about…?” McCree hesitantly inquired. Moira looked to the side, “Well I do suppose I owe you an explanation by now.” She leant forward, earning a gulp from McCree, “I was conducting an experiment earlier, for a new form of medicine. It went wrong, you see, the components of the medicine became unstable and some of it vaporised. Thankfully, I have made sure not to include any elements that could even potentially be harmful to humans when inhaled, however…” She leaned in a bit closer yet, their noses were almost touching, “This particular concoction seems to have similar effects to an aphrodisiac.”

“What.” McCree said, perplexed. Moira continued, “And it seems that we’ve both been exposed to the effects for a considerable amount of time now. Oh please, McCree, won’t you help me study its effects?” McCree’s breathing had become a lot heavier, he could feel his heart beat in his throat. He didn’t know what to say, all he knew was whatever this was, it seemed to be getting harder to keep his thoughts together, images of what he could be doing instead, flashing through his mind. His hands drifted up towards her hips, he gently cupped them and felt her body through her clothes. Moira put a hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. McCree could feel her breath on his mouth, until finally her lips touched his. He instinctively brought his hand up to the small of her back, softly caressing. He felt how deeply connected they were, the intimate kiss holding them together. He let out a slight moan into her, taken away by the bliss. Finally, nibbled at his lower lip and pulled back. 

His eyes fluttered open and he witnessed the scientist sitting on top of him, gently unbuttoning her lab coat and letting it drop on him. She appeared to wear only a wine red bra under the coat. She seductively slid one of the straps over her shoulder while she bit her lower lip and smirked. Slowly, she removed the bra, exposing her breasts for McCree to behold. McCree brought his hands up to her sides and gently rubbed, feeling her skin in his hands, feeling the gentle reactions he could coax out of her. She moved almost as if she was gently performing a seductive dance, creating a little bit more friction at his crotch. Moira reached behind her and gently undid the zipper and button of McCree’s pants. She slid her hand inside and gently rubbed at McCree’s length, still concealed by his boxers. The movement was met with a shudder from McCree. His eyes were half lidded, he couldn’t help but slightly breathe through his mouth, he was burning with desire. “Tell me what you want, Jesse.” Moira commanded, still caressing his crotch. “I… I want…” McCree stammered, barely able to hold together, “I … want you…” Moira smirked again, looking devious. “You want me?” she asked. “I want you… to take me…” McCree begged.

He didn’t have to say anything else as a few fingers disappeared under the band of his boxers, gently pulling the fabric over his crotch until his cock was finally revealed. She gently ran her hand along the length of it. The seductive look never left her face, one eyebrow slightly cocked. She leant forward, resting her chest on his, cradling the side of his head. She clenched his dick between her thighs which were still covered by her pants. McCree gasped slightly at the sensation. With her face inches from his, she started moving her hips up and down slowly, carefully observing the different facial expressions on McCree’s face. McCree found that the fabric from which her pants were made seemed to allow him to slide quite comfortably and pleasurably. The movements already sent pleasurable tingles down his spine. His cock was so close to her mound, yet barred by a thin piece of clothing. He grabbed the sides of her hips, slowly sliding his hand over her butt and squeezing firmly, feeling how the medical geneticist really had a firm pair of buttocks, just how he liked. He lightly slapped her behind, earning a small, adorable yelp from the otherwise stoic doctor. “What’s the matter?” he asked with a smirk, “Losing control?”

This seemed to bother Moira, as she suddenly stopped moving and her smug look disappeared from her face for a second. “Wh- wait why did you stop…?” McCree asked while she got up from the table, letting a hard McCree rest on it. She unzipped her own pants and pulled them off uncharacteristically clumsily. She also pulled down her panties, giving McCree a look at her naked body for the first time. “Uh, what’re you-” “Shut it.” she suddenly commanded. Taken aback, McCree opened his mouth to retort, but no sound came out. Slowly and deliberately, Moira re-mounted the medical bed and McCree. She rested on his lap, pushing his cock upwards. McCree shuddered at the contact. He somehow couldn’t believe it, how quickly this had gone. First he hated her guts, now her pussy was touching his cock, and he loved every bit of it. She started moving her hips back and forth, slowly. McCree felt how dripping wet she was, practically lubricating his length. He reached out his hands to grab at her thighs again, he wanted to feel her whole body rubbing up against him, but she quickly swatted his hands away. “No touching. You might influence the results.” “Wh-what?” McCree stammered. He didn’t know what to do with his own hands while she continued to rub herself on his cock, making him gasp and want more. “Come on, Moira…” he almost growled. “What is it, McCree?” She said in her usual, doctorly voice, while she continued to lewdly stimulate him, bucking her hips and teasing McCree. “I… wanna fuck you…” McCree simply said. “Oh?” Moira replied. “What’s the magic word.” McCree groaned. “Not again… Please?” “Please what?” “Oh for the love of- Please fuck me, Moira!”  
She rose up from him momentarily and grabbed hold of his penis. She rose it up and stroked it a few times, admiring its length. She licked her lips and positioned her hips just above it, guiding it. She lowered herself slowly. McCree sucked in some air through his teeth when her entrance finally made even the slightest contact with his tip. He felt like he could cum right there, right then, thanks to all the teasing. “Ohh Moira, please, more…” he begged. She continued to lower herself until his head was inside, then she rose again. “Mmnngh…” McCree moaned in frustration. He hovered his hands above her hips, wanting to touch her, feel her, pull himself deeper into her, but he wasn’t allowed. He bucked his hips lightly, but Moira bent over and placed one hand on his chest. “In due time, my pet…” Slowly, she lowered himself a little lower on him, then rose up once again. A small moan escaped Moira’s mouth, “Hnah…” It only served for McCree to get even more turned on, and more frustrated at the slow pace in turn. 

Gradually, she took more of him in, and sped herself up. She couldn’t help but giggle slightly and let out pleased little mewls, still holding McCree down, forbidding him to do anything but lay there and take it. It felt so good, yet he wanted more… She kept bouncing on him, pleasing herself, her walls delicately massaging him and making the pleasurable tingles increase, sending lightning bolts through his brain. He watched how she smiled and giggled, which made him chuckle a bit himself, but not before being taken back to the reality where he was nearly helpless in the situation. He balled his hands into fists, closed his eyes, focused on the pleasure. He could feel her walls clenching around him. She placed both her hands and his chest, grabbed at it, felt how sturdy he was, never stopping her hips from moving, fucking him all she wanted. 

Her gasps increased as she had her way with him, tiny moans escaping her mouth. Her eyes were filled with lust, looking at McCree like he was all that she wanted. She leant forward even more, resting on his chest, she swore she could feel his heart beat against her chest. She tried to say something, but no words came out, only lusty moans and whimpers, “Hnaah… Ahh…” She felt her pleasure come close to a peak while his rod stirred her insides up. She felt like she was burning up, craved release. She leant in and kissed him deeply as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. McCree kissed back, letting their tongues intertwine with each other, forming the most intimate connection. She held her hand gently against her face while she moaned into him, her orgasm overcoming her. The pleasure spiked through her, clouding her mind. She curled her toes and moaned, muffled by McCree’s mouth. She lightly bit into his lower lip, trembling as each wave of pleasure seemed more intense than the last. 

Finally, it was over and all her muscles relaxed. She collapsed on top of him, still panting and recovering from the orgasm. She pushed herself up from his chest and put on her smug grin once again, running a hand through her hair. “Haah…” she sighed, contently. “Well done, my pet. I’m sure your contributions to this experiment will be invaluable.” She lifted herself up from him. McCree looked at her with dazed eyes. “Wh-what?” he stammered, “But… What about me?” “You? What about you? Oh I see…” she said, noticing how worked up McCree still seemed to be. She dismissively pointed to a door in the room, “There’s a restroom right there, go take care of yourself there. I can leave you some dirty magazines if you’d like…?” She offered. The dazed, confused look left McCree’s face, and was replaced with indifference, then anger. How could she be so selfish, leaving him so frustrated, probably still under the effects of that devilish concoction she made… Before even knew it himself, he had gotten up from the table and firmly grabbed Moira’s arm.

“H-huh?” Moira stammered as her progress to her desk was stopped. McCree yanked her to him and held her close for a second. “Oh no you’re not…” he grumbled in such a low, angry tone that it made Moira’s breath stick in her throat. “Th-this is not part of the experiment…” “You think I care about your experiment?” He said, almost yelling. A blush returned to her face, looking at him with big eyes. He forcefully pushed her back to the table, put his arm against her shoulder blades and bent her over the table, making her come down with a loud thud. “Jesse, p-please consider…!” Moira begged, but McCree would have none of it. She lightly struggled under his grasp but McCree could easily hold her down with just one arm. He grabbed his still twitch cock with the other and re-aligned it with her entrance. “W-wait, I’m still sensiti-” But McCree had already greedily pushed in, almost instantly bottoming out.

He kept holding her down while he forcefully fucked her. Moira couldn’t help but violently moan thanks to the sudden, intense stimulation. Now the roles were reversed, McCree taking out his lust-filled feelings on her, while she was helpless, only to moan at the pleasure she was receiving. “Hhnaa-aah, McCreeee!” She moaned his name while she was fucked raw. He kept pressing her against the table while he opened his mouth and threw his head backward in the pleasure. He could finally take what he wanted. Her pussyjuice was dripping on the floor while he kept unrelentlessly pounding her wet pussy. “Jesseee, I-I... “ She struggled to say between moans and gasps of ecstasy. “P-pleaase… Fuck mee!” She begged him, her mind being molded by the pleasure. McCree was far gone, however, only caring about the carnal feeling of taking what’s his. He felt her walls milking him for his cum, sending intense lightning bolts of pleasure up his spine. He looked down at Moira, she arched her back a bit and was squirming under his grasp. She struggled to hold on to the edges of the table. 

“Ohh McCree…! I’m.. I’m cummingg!!” She moaned. She grabbed the table tightly as she had her second orgasm, this time even more intense than the last time. She never thought she would but she really enjoyed being his little fucktoy at this moment. Her eyes rolled back in her skull and her tongue hung out of her mouth, making her drool on the table all through her orgasm. McCree didn’t let up, chasing his own orgasm. He could feel it building, the head of his dick being massaged so good, her insides were churning, clenching, releasing, caressing him so good. He let out groans and growls while he fucked her like an animal. “Haa-aa-aa-aahh!” Moira moaned under his ministrations. Her mind was going blank, feeling nothing but the intense pleasure of McCree’s cock in her, almost making her go numb. 

McCree’s thrusting became a little bit more irregular and sloppy as he started to lose control over his movements, the pleasure becoming too much. He felt as though he was already orgasming, but there was no release. He growled and moaned while he violated the scientist, working hard to get his own release. His breathing became unsteady and the pleasure finally accumulated he couldn’t take it anymore… He bottomed out one final time while he closed his eyes, threw his head back and opened his mouth, letting only a breath of relief escape his mouth. It was plain to see in how much of a state of pure bliss he was. He finally released inside her. Moira moaned loudly once again, drool coming from her mouth, as she seemingly came for the fourth or even fifth time. She had lost count herself. “C-cummingg…” She moaned as her pussy milked McCree’s cock. He filled her up, deep. He slowly pulled back, slowly, until his length was completely out of her pussy. A little bit of cum dripped on the floor, and a small strand of vaginal juices was the only thing that connected the two of them. He breathed deeply, now finally contented. Meanwhile, the doctor was slumped over the table, her pussy twitching, her face in a silly expression. “That was soo goood…” she moaned. McCree didn’t say a thing while he picked up his boxers and pants off the floor and pulled them back on. “Oh, and doctor? Thanks for the treatment.” He said in his usual southern drawl. Moira couldn’t help but have a silly smile plastered on her face. 

When he clothed himself again, he stepped toward the door and reached out for the button to open it. “Jesse…?” Moira asked. McCree stopped and looked over his shoulder at the woman, who seemed to have recovered a bit. “Hmm?” “I believe I will have to carry out a follow-up research on this, soon…”


End file.
